


we are the reckless.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [54]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s01e06 Breaking Ranks, Episode: s02e08 Blood Sisters, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, Episode: s04e11 DUME, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Episode: s01e06 Breaking Ranks, Post-Episode: s02e08 Blood Sisters, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: They can’t save everyone (but they have to try).





	we are the reckless.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Check the tags.

Sometimes, Ezra wonders what would have been different had they saved Jai.

He wonders if he wouldn’t have the dreams, hear the other boy’s screams every time he closes his eyes.

He reminds himself that, for all he knows, the boy’s alive and well.

(And ignores the dark-skinned Inquisitor he sees in his nightmares.)

* * *

Sabine can’t get the image of Ketsu out of her mind, the young woman calling out as she’s dragged aboard the Imperial ship.

She tells herself that it was just bad timing that her friends hadn’t been able to get her older friend out, too.

She makes herself think of her betrayal, instead.

(And ignores the fact she sees every “Wanted” hologram of Ketsu disappear a few weeks later.)

* * *

Kanan often questions their deaths, tells himself that he could’ve died in the place of his family.

He tells himself that his lover couldn’t have gotten out safely that night on the fuel pod, that he couldn’t have saved her no matter what he tried.

He reminds himself that the Mandalorian would have gone after the assassin in vengeance for their captain’s death either way, that there was no way to avoid it.

He forces himself to remember his Padawan as the bright, shining boy instead of the battered, bloody child that had grown up too fast he’d seen in the Lothal Temple as it collapsed.

(And ignores the memories of their faces haunting his sleep until the day he takes out Thrawn, his fleet, and himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> why do I write so much aNGST—


End file.
